Recuerdos de una Chica
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Juvia guarda dentro de su corazón cada uno de los momentos que ha vivido dentro de Fairy Tail. Sin importarle si son buenos o malos, porque cada uno de ellos, tienen un gran significado en su vida y merecen ser atesorados para siempre. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.
1. Familia Adoptiva

_**Recuerdos de una Chica**_

 **Fairy** **Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro** **Mashima**

 _Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos_

 _ **Drabble 1:**_ _Hecho/Subcultura_ _ **(Adopción)**_

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo 1**_

≈ _Familia Adoptiva≈_

Cuando Juvia Loxar se unió al gremio de Phantom Lord, nunca pensó que algún día se disolvería, dejándola a ella, nuevamente sola.

Sin embargo, por obra del destino, rápidamente fue aceptada para formar parte de otro gremio.

Para Loxar, la oportunidad que Makarov Dreyar le dio, fue como un as de luz que iluminó su camino en medio de la oscuridad que alguna vez la rodeó estando con José Porla.

Ella siente que Makarov la adoptó como una hija más y no como maga, y le estará eternamente agradecida por eso; ya que gracias a ello, en Fairy Tail obtuvo una familia.

Juvia comprende que a pesar de no compartir lazos de sangre con ninguna de las hadas, son y serán su primera y única familia. Porque ellos le hicieron experimentar un sinfín de sentimientos en muy poco tiempo; las nuevas sensaciones que ha sentido desde que se unió a Fairy Tail, ni estando al lado de los Element 4 conoció.

La felicidad y alegría ahora son muy comunes en su entorno. Ya hay más sonrisas y menos soledad.

Juvia sabe que ha cambiado. Su vida cotidiana dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, tanto así, que la Juvia sombría que alguna vez atacó a Lucy Heartfilia, desapareció.

Y todo gracias a la nueva oportunidad que le dieron, en la familia adoptiva que Makarov le ofreció.

Para ella y seguramente, también para todos sus compañeros de gremio, el maestro Makarov es como un padre. Él cuida y vela por cada uno de los hijos que adoptó y aveces se los demuestra, al protegerlos o incluso al llamarlos «hijos» o «mocosos».

Y a ella le gusta esas pequeñas muestras de cariño.

Le alegra sentir que tiene un padre, aunque la tachen de mocosa. Porque sabe que teniendo a Makarov como padre, él la protegerá de todo aquel que la rechace por generar lluvia con su magia de agua.

—Y Juvia pondrá de su parte. Hará que todos la sigan aceptando como miembro de Fairy Tail —Se recordó así misma, mientras salía de su departamento en Fairy Hills y se dirigía a su gremio—. Porque Juvia los quiere por haberla escogido para formar parte de su familia.

Ya que así como ellos la adoptaron, ella también lo hizo. Adoptó a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail para formar parte de su vida y espera ganar muchos recuerdos al lado de ellos.

Y cada uno de esos recuerdos, permanecerán grabados dentro de la memoria de Juvia... Sin importar que sean buenos o malos, porque mientras esté junto a su familia adoptiva podrá superar cualquier reto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _ **Palabras:**_ _431._

 _Bueno, este es mi primer Drabble dedicado a Juvia. Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta secuencia de Drabbles girará entorno a los recuerdos que ha generado desde que se unió a Fairy Tail._


	2. Recuerdo 2: Dèjá Vu

_**Recuerdos de una Chica**_

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro** **Mashima**

 _Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos_

 _ **Drabble 2:**_ _Género (_ _ **Angst**_ _)_

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo 2**_

≈ _Déjá Vu≈_

Aún ahora, no sabe que fue lo que exactamente sucedió aquella noche. Juvia Loxar está confundida. No sabe si únicamente se trató de un mal sueño o una simple alucinación. Sin embargo aquello permanece grabado a fuego en su mente y corazón.

Si Juvia se descuida, puede sentir claramente la angustia, desesperación e impotencia que la embargo en ese instante. Porque en ese «fatídico día» como ella le llama, le sucedió lo peor..

Su amado Gray-sama... Murió.

Ese hecho fue terrible y admite que aún lo sigue siendo. Porque ese recuerdo la atormenta durante sus horas de sueño.

Cada vez que cierra sus ojos, puede ver a Gray siendo atravesado por el ataqué de las bestias mitológicas que existieron en el pasado, haciéndola sufrir.

Sufre como la primera vez que ocurrió. Se le desgarra el alma y se queda paralizada por el miedo que la corroe por dentro, ya que tal vez, pierda a su amado para siempre.

—¡Gray! —Al igual que siempre, el grito angustiado de Lyon la hace reaccionar, solo para darse cuenta que «Juvia, salé de los ojos de Juvia».

¿Por qué Gray-sama? ¿Por qué él salvó la vida de Juvia?

Se pregunta así misma, mientras escucha de fondo los gritos desesperados de Lyon, llamando a Chelia para que curé a su amigo.

Juvia es consiente que el Bastia comprende su dolor, sin embargo a ella no le interesa. Porque el dolor de perder a tu amado es más grande que una amistad.

El amor que ella siente por Gray Fullbuster es inmenso. Tanto que el déjà vu que la atormenta, la destruye lentamente.

Y lo único que la calma, es saber que gracias al sacrificio que realizó la hija de Ur, esa pesadilla no traspaso la realidad. Permaneciendo sólo como un mal sueño, generado debido a la adrenalina de las vivencias de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y el ataque de los Dragones.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _ **Palabras**_ _: 316._

 _Este drabble me salió corto, ¿la razón? el angst no es lo mío. Este género me es dificil, pero soy de las que piensa que si nunca se hace el intento por escribir de el, no se podrá saber como mejorar. Espero que no me salierá tan mal._


	3. Sonrisa

_**Recuerdos de una Chica**_

 **Fairy** **Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro** **Mashima**

 _Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos_

 _ **Drabble**_ _ **3:**_ _Rated_ _ **(T)**_

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo 3**_

≈ _Sonrisa≈_

Si a Juvia le pidieran catalogar las cosas que vivió durante ese día, sin dudarlo diría que fue: extraño.

Porque esa simple palabra, le quedaba como anillo al dedo a todas las cosas que había realizado, durante trece largas y hermosas horas.

¿La razón? Su Gray-sama. Él había hecho que ese día se volviera inolvidable para la vida de la maga de agua.

Ya que el mago de hielo, no le había dicho nada cuando decidió acompañarlo a dar un paseo por Magnolia y Juvia estaba feliz por esa improvisada «cita»; además, por si eso fuera poco, Gray se porto amable con el pequeño exceed, Frosch.

No obstante, fue precisamente por culpa de Frosch que se dio cuenta que tiene muchos rivales en el amor. Por lo cual para no perder la cuenta de los enemigos amorosos que tenía, se dispuso a hacer una lista.

Impaciente sacó una pequeña libreta, cuya pasta estaba adornadas con la imagen del Fullbuster; también utilizó una pluma que iba a juego con la libreta, pues ambas estaban basadas en el mago que roba sus suspiros.

El nombre que Juvia le asignó a la lista fue: Black List y el primer puesto lo ocupó Lucy Hertfilia. La maga celestial fue seguida de Frosch.

Porque Juvia Loxar no era tonta. Ella no se creía la cara de «soy adorable» que siempre traía pintada en el rostro, el exceed compañero de Rogue.

De esa forma, Loxar siguió colocando uno a uno el nombre de todas las mujeres y hombres que han tenido contacto con su Gray-sama; así fue hasta que cruzó por su cabeza el nombre de Meredy.

Juvia dudó.

¿Consideraba a Meredy rival?

Era su dilema.

Jugueteó con la pluma, mientras que trataba de recordar a la hija adoptiva de Ultear.

Ella recuerda que cuando conoció a Meredy, era una chiquilla que a simple vista no sería rival de nadie; no obstante, en los siete años que permanecieron desaparecidos en Tenrou, Meredy se convirtió en toda una mujer.

En siete años, su cabello creció, sus pechos aumentaron, su cadera y cintura tomaron forma, en otras palabras, la belleza de Meredy se acentuó. Y ella, seguía siendo la misma.

Juvia asegura que Meredy tiene mejor cuerpo que ella, por ende, es un mejor partido.

—Seguramente, Meredy le puede dar más hijos a Gray-sama que Juvia. —Se lamentó, haciendo uso de su vasta imaginación para enfocar la escena íntima de su Gray en compañía de Meredy.

Juvia sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para espantar esa aterradora imagen.

—No, no y no, Juvia no cree que Meredy sea capaz de robarme a Gray-sama —concluyó—. Porque Meredy sintió el amor que Juvia tiene hacía Gray-sama —justificó, recordando la agradable sonrisa que la chica de cabellos rosados le dedicó cuando se reencontraron.

Ya que esa cálida sonrisa permanece gravada en la memoria de Juvia, porque le transmitió la calidez que todos le negaban por culpa de su magia.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _ **Palabras:**_ _495._

 _Tras una larga ausencia, aquí está el 3er drabble correspondiente al rated. Como se habrán dado cuenta en esta entrega hice referencia al encuentro que Juvia tuvo con Meredy; ya que en mí opinión, el que ellas se conocieran de cierta forma ayudó a ambas._

 _Les aviso que el principio del capítulo, está basado en el especial de Frosch._


	4. Sentimientos Ocultos

_**Recuerdos de una Chica**_

 **Fairy** **Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro** **Mashima**

 _Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos_

 _ **Drabble 4**_ _: Sentimiento_ _ **(Hostilidad)**_

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo 4**_

≈ _Sentimientos Ocultos≈_

Por más que lo pensaba, Juvia Loxar no entendía por qué su Gray-sama no aceptaba los sentimientos que tenía hacía él.

Le resultaba difícil de comprender, porque ese mago se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía por ella. Porque efectivamente, Juvia creía fervientemente que Gray también la amaba y ¿cómo sabía esto?, simple, su instinto de chica enamorada se lo decía.

Pero entonces, si el sentimiento era mutuo, por qué siempre que ella le decía lo que sentía por él, el mago se portaba hiriente con ella.

No lo sabía, pero le dolía ser rechazada una y otra vez por el chico que ella cataloga como el «amor de su vida».

—Tal vez Gray-sama, no nota que Juvia lo quiere mucho —Se dijo, mientras otra vez, acosaba a su amado desde las sombras—. No, no y no. —Se apresuró a negar, antes de que su comentario se hiciera realidad.

¡Por Mavis! ¡Eso no podía ser realidad! No, cuando sus sentimientos se desbordaban de ella, al igual que el carácter explosivo del Dragneel.

O, a lo mejor... Los sentimientos de Gray, se habían congelado por culpa de su misma magia.

También se llegó a plantear, en una de las tantas veces en las que el amor de su vida se comportaba hostil con ella; sin embargo, al igual que la primera variable, ésta también fue descartada rápidamente, porque sabía que si Gray era «frío» con sus sentimientos se debía a otra cosa.

Pero, a qué...

No lo sabía, pero daría lo que fuera por descubrirlo; ya que así, hacer que el Fullbuster confiese sus sentimientos sería más fácil.

Por lo que al no saber los temores de Gray, Juvia es capaz de hacer lo que esté a su alcancé con tal de tener atención por parte de él, tanto así, que incluso, sería capaz de buscar a Lyon Bastia para que Gray le presté atención.

Oh sí. Provocarle celos con el otro alumno de Ur resultaba buena idea, porque ver a su Gray-sama celoso era un recuerdo que difícilmente Juvia olvidaría.

Esas escasas ocasiones en las que el Fullbuster la acechaba, son los recuerdos que Loxar atesora con mayor devoción.

—Juvia no se rendirá. Logrará que Gray-sama le diga te quiero a Juvia. —musitó con total seguridad en cada una de sus palabras.

Y tal vez, el lindo recuerdo de su Gray-sama peleando por ella, saldrá de la memoria de Juvia para convertirse en realidad; porque ella, no pierde las esperanzas de que Gray Fullbuster en el futuro dejé su comportamiento antipático hacía ella y al fin demuestre los sentimientos que por alguna razón oculta.

Y de esta forma podría cumplir su sueño de contraer matrimonio con el Fullbuster y de paso, le daría los treinta hijos que le prometió el día en el que comenzó a acosarlo.

* * *

 **Notas** :

 _ **Palabras**_ : 472.

Lamentablemente con este 4to drabble se termina el especial de Juvia Loxar. Esperó que disfrutarán leyéndolos, al igual que yo al escribirlos. Aunque a decir verdad, algunos me costarón trabajo, como este, ya que por alguna extraña razón no se me daba bien el describir el sentimiento que random me asignó; aún así, estoy satisfecha con el resultado.


End file.
